survivorrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor RP
Survivor RP is a Discord-based roleplaying community centered around seasons of the reality game show Survivor. Participants choose a character to roleplay as and enter seasons when sign-ups begin. The series utilizes an RPG-lite system for characters' stats and use them to determine challenge performance, camp activities, and hunting/gathering, among other things. One to four hosts coordinate a season, roll dice, provide commentary, and overall act as a unique kind of game master. Each season has its own Discord server, while general discussion and chatting is focused in a Hub server moderated by a head admin and the server staff. Although the community has existed before the establishment of it, this wiki focuses entirely on the post-reboot series of Survivor RP. History Preboot The first preboot seasons were hosted in late 2017 and began with Survivor: The Everglades, won by Shantae as Shantae. During the course of the season, there were a number of quitters that were replaced by active spectators, a practice that is no longer in place. Only a handful of players that participated in the preboot Everglades are still around, including, but not limited to, Bomb Biggity Ben-kun, Wiggy, and staff member Scoops. The second preboot season was Survivor: Trinidad, which was canceled at the final 7 following a controversy involving alternate accounts and soggy waffles. Survivor: Peru was the third season, won by Jurai as Hajime Hinata. It was followed by Survivor: Galápagos, a Blood vs. Water season won by Scoops as Neopolitan. The deciding factor for the reboot, however, was the Heroes vs. Villains fifth season Survivor: Japan. A four-man alliance, consisting of the "R8" from Final Fantasy XV, dominated the game and made it to the Final 6. After voting out Yogi, played by Martin, the R8's car exploded, immediately killing them all and leaving Seto Kaiba, played by Adachi, as the literal Sole Survivor. This prompted the hiatus of the series for a functional "spring break," although attempts were made to start Survivor: Wild West, which never started. Reboot In July 2018, the series was restarted with a new Hub server and the announcement of a total reboot of Survivor. The new first season was Survivor: The Everglades, hosted by TND and ProtoGoomba. Often regarded as one of the best, it featured a diverse cast of characters even without a central theme, as well as unexpected gameplay. It was won by Mikan Tsumiki, played by Hikki, defeating Zoe and 2D in a 5-3-2 vote. After the season's conclusion, the Survivor RP Wiki was opened and the server was archived, marking the first time that seasons were recorded in the long-term and the servers were not deleted. Survivor: Romania, the second season, employed the Man vs. Machine vs. Monster twist, in which the tribes were divided by those three characteristics. Its gameplay saw the first use of a true Pagonging, and the all-robot Final 5 came down to Ralph, played by Martin, beating 9S and Penny Polendina in another 5-3-2 vote. The third season, Survivor: Moon Islands was another themeless cast (although the One World twist was utilized), this time with 22 players and the largest amount of involved hosts, with five holding the role over the course of the season. Its controversial ending involved a Final 4 firemaking challenge and a two-man Final Tribal Council twist, which saw Hestia, played by Karen, becoming the unanimous Sole Survivor over Lelouch Lamperouge. Survivor: Nahanni, hosted by Squid and Soleil, was the fourth season and used the Battle of the Sexes twist, which divided the tribes into two, one for men and one for women. It is best remembered for its twists and a unique voting procedure developed by the eventual winner of the season, Fox McCloud, played by Crust, who beat Natsuki Subaru and Celty Sturluson in the third 5-3-2 vote. The fifth season, Survivor: Galápagos, was hosted by Clo, Jinx, and TND. It used the Blood vs. Water twist, which had friends and loved ones competing against each other. Its Final Tribal Council initially tied 3-3-3, but with once-removed juror Mako Mankanshoku's deciding vote, Trent, played by Jack, beat out Tionishia and Zombina. Survivor: Greece, the sixth season, was hosted by Clo, Hikki, and Scoops. It utilized the Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty twist, separating the contestants into tribes of three. It was won by the "brawn" Rando, played by Kamina, in a 6-5-0 vote over Satsuki Yumizuka after the disqualification of third finalist Tohru Adachi and a tied vote resolved by the pre-jury for the first time in Survivor history. The seventh season, Survivor: Wild West, will be the first to feature a central focus on returning players with a team of them against new players in the Fans vs. Favorites twist. Sign-ups will begin in late April. Future Seasons In the works for future seasons are: Season 8: Italy - Themeless Season 9: Peru - Science vs. Magic Season 10: Secret Season 11: Appalachia - Authority vs. Rebels Season 12: Polynesia - All-Stars Other Projects Many players of Survivor RP have created their own ORGs, including Danganronpa RP, and a Big Brother series. The first Big Brother season to be connected with Survivor RP was cancelled halfway through because of a spectacular, unauthorized game of Russian Roulette. The second season, unaffiliated with the first, was hosted by Squid in February 2019 and was won by Power, played by Hikki. Trivia * Kamina and Martin are the only two players to compete in all five reboot seasons. ** Kabe, Squid, and TND have competed in all seasons except for the ones they hosted. * Scoops was the only player to compete in all five preboot seasons. * The gender ratios for each season include: ** Everglades: 10 Male / 10 Female ** Romania: 14 Male / 10 Female ** Moon Islands: 13 Male / 9 Female ** Nahanni: 12 Male / 12 Female ** Galápagos: 9 Male / 15 Female ** Greece: 16 Male / 8 Female ** Wild West: 14 Male / 10 Female * There has not been a winner in any season, before and after the reboot, to play a "Perfect Game." The first to do so will receive a special role in the Hub server. Category:Survivor RP